


keluarga

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family, Fanon, Implicit Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bagaimana aku bisa jadi keluargamu, kalau begitu?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	keluarga

**Author's Note:**

> SnK © Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam membuat ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan.

Mikasa membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit dia mampu melihat cahaya lampu yang agak mengganggu matanya.

"Uh, Mikasa, kau sudah sadar?" suara milik seorang lelaki yang sangat Mikasa kenali langsung terdengar begitu dia membuka mata seutuhnya. Orang itu sedang duduk dengan kursi di samping tempat tidurnya.

Gadis bermata bagai batu obsidian itu sedikit terperanjat. "Eren? Aku di mana?" katanya pelan pada lawan bicaranya. Lalu dia beranjak, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Dan orang itu, Eren hanya terdiam; tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa. Matanya sayu, dan Mikasa tahu itu. Apa Eren menemaninya hingga tertidur tadi?

"Oh, aku ingat," ujar Mikasa kemudian, "omong-omong, kau tidak bergabung dengan yang lain? Biar saja aku di sini sendiri, kalau—"

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu," Eren berkata dengan nada tinggi sebagai pemotong ucapan Mikasa yang tadi.

Mereka serempak terdiam dalam masa beberapa detik, hingga Eren agak menengadah dari acara menunduknya tadi agar dia bisa melihat kedua mata hitam milik gadis yang sedang terduduk lemah di hadapannya. "Aku hanya membalas kebaikanmu tadi."

Mikasa mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali seraya mencerna maksud kalimat sang pemuda _brunette_ itu.

"Hey, Mikasa," Eren memanggilnya dengan nada sedikit lembut dari biasanya.

"Ya?"

Mata hijau lalu memandang lantai. Pemuda itu menggigit bibir, dan berkata, "Sebenarnya ... mengapa kau menolongku tadi? Lihat, jadinya kau terluka, 'kan? Aku—" kalimatnya terputus ketika Mikasa menempelkan telunjuknya yang lentik di bibir Eren.

Gadis itu tersenyum, tipis. "Karena kau pernah menyelamatkanku, jadi, aku akan melindungimu. Yah, anggap saja aku membalas semua kebaikanmu. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya melindungimu, ya." Lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Hah. Kau selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Lalu, err... boleh aku minta satu hal?"

"Eh?" Mikasa sedikit terkejut sembari mengarahkan matanya ke arah lawan bicara. Obsidian bertemu emerald, dengan pancaran kebingungan. "Apa itu?"

"Aku juga ingin melindungimu, Mikasa. Ah, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus terluka karenaku, atau bahkan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku," Eren menjawabnya jelas.

Mikasa terpaku.

Lalu bunyi tik-tok-tik-tok jam di sana seakan menjadi penanda bahwa tidak ada yang bicara. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada syal yang dikenakannya.

"Kau tidak mau menjawabnya. Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertanya lagi. Mengapa kau melindungiku? Bukankah itu hanya membuatmu susah?"

"Sudah kubilang, bukan? Karena aku harus membalas kebaikanmu, Eren," ujar Mikasa.

Eren menatap ke bawah. "Tak ada alasan lain?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-apa?" Mikasa merasa canggung kali ini. "Karena kau adalah keluargaku, mungkin?"

 _Suhu di sini tidak stabil_ , begitu pikir mereka.

Sepasang mata hijau Eren menatap Mikasa tajam. Kedua tangannya bergerak menggenggam bahu gadis itu. "Tapi, kurasa, kenyataannya tetap saja kita bukan keluarga yang sebenarnya."

"Iya, sih. Lalu... bagaimana agar aku menjadi keluargamu, kalau begitu?"

Dipalingkannya wajah itu dari tatapan Mikasa, sambil mengatakan, "Suatu saat, kau ubah saja margamu menjadi Jäger supaya kau menjadi keluargaku." Suhu tubuhnya tidak karuan. Dia ingin mati karena mengatakan hal yang aneh pada Mikasa kali ini.

"Jadi, dengan begitu, aku benar-benar menjadi saudaramu, ya?"

Serasa datang angin sejuk ketika cuaca panas, Eren bersyukur pada kepolosan Mikasa. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin mengatakan itu tadi.

"Eren?" Mikasa memanggil pemuda itu karena terlalu lama terdiam, sambil menengok ke belakang, pula. Memang di sana ada apa?

Eren memutar pandangannya menjadi normal lagi. "Kau belum mengerti. Sudahlah, lupakan kalimatku tadi," katanya.

"Err... sampai kapan tanganmu akan ada di bahuku?"

Segera Eren menarik tangannya ketika dia sadar, bahwa, sejak tadi dia memegang bahu Mikasa. "Maaf," katanya pelan.

"Ah—"

Diam.

"Terimakasih," lanjutnya.

"Untuk...?"

Mikasa menenggelamkan wajahnya sekali lagi. "Karena menemaniku sejak tadi," jawabnya.

Rasa canggung menghampiri mereka. Eren lalu berdiri, beranjak dari kursi yang sejak tadi didudukinya. "Iya. Oh, baiklah, kau istirahat saja. Sekarang sudah larut," katanya, sebelum mengeratkan syal Mikasa dan berjalan menjauh.

Mikasa mengangguk kecil, seraya menjawabnya, "Baik. Tapi, kau harus kembali ke sana, dan jangan menungguku terus. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan karena kurang tidur."

"Iya, iya, terserah." Eren memutar bola matanya.

Mikasa berbaring, lalu terpejam—terayun di dunia mimpi; sedang Eren berbalik menyaksikannya, lalu setelah itu berjalan lagi.

\---fin

**Author's Note:**

> Aduh apa ini apa ini apa ini apa ini hah. Ini OOC aaaaaah. Saya emang kelemahannya ga bisa bikin karakternya IC sih. Ah, saya ngerasa romance-nya kayak kurang di sini.  
> Terus, saya apaan coba dateng-dateng ke fandom ini bawa yang aneh-aneh. Aduh, saya minta maaf ya buat yang terganggu sama fic saya.  
> Akhir kata, terimakasih yang mau baca cerita ini—baik yang sampe beres, atau yang cuma scroll-scroll doang /gagitu/. Silahkan, kritik dan saran saya terima, tapi kalau flame tanpa alasan... jangan deh, takutnya nanti saya galau.  
> Bye


End file.
